This invention relates to interactive games.
Interactive games include games that respond to the input and actions of a game player. For example, in an interactive game of chess, the movement of a playing piece by one player may cause a computer acting as an opponent to respond by moving another playing piece. Interactive games also may provide visual and audio effects based on the state of the game or in response to input from the players.
In one general aspect, an interactive game includes a playing surface defining playing positions, a display operable to display a visual game image on the playing surface, a sensor operable to optically detect a playing piece placed on the playing surface, and a game controller connected to receive information from the sensor, configured to generate signals for use in creating the game image using the information from the sensor, and connected to the display to provide the signals to the display. The game controller causes the display to after the game image in response to a location or orientation of a playing piece on the playing surface.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the sensor may be operable to optically detect a foreign object in its field of vision and the game controller may alter the game image upon detection of the foreign object.
The interactive game may include a frame secured to the playing surface. The frame may be attached to a table, or may include a table.
The interactive game may include playing pieces that may be of different types. The playing pieces may include playing cards, tokens, vehicles, or figurines.
The display may be implemented using, for example, a projector, a cathode ray tube, or a liquid crystal display. The sensor may include, for example, a digital camera, a laser, a bar code reader, or a tag reader. In some implementations, a tag writer may be employed to update the status of game tokens.
The game controller may be a computer configured to use an optical character recognition system or machine vision technology. The interactive game may include a speaker and/or a microphone connected to the game controller. The game controller may be configured to emit sound in response to the location or orientation of a playing piece on the playing surface. Additionally, or alternatively, by using the microphone, the game controller may alter the game image in response to a sound. The game controller also may be configured to send a control signal to another device in response to a location or orientation of the playing piece on the playing surface. For example, the game controller may send the control signal to another toy, to a computer, or to audio equipment. The game controller also may be configured as an artificially intelligent opponent to a human player.
The interactive game provides an engrossing, interactive experience for one or more players. By altering the game image upon movement of a playing piece to another position, and by other interactive features, the players may stay more involved and find the game experience more enjoyable.
Implementations of the above features may include methods, systems and/or computer software. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.